


Hugging

by auaruf



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auaruf/pseuds/auaruf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he thinks about who he is now. Twelfth Doctor/Rose Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugging

He’s not a hugging person anymore.  
  
He has lost so much to still trust a hug.  
  
And when he denies a hug and the sadness creeps up  
  
He remembers when hugging still meant something  
  
And  _oh, Rose Tyler, I’d never deny you a hug._


End file.
